


thrill of the hunt

by orca_mandaeru



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Hangyul, Bunny Hybrid Yohan, Cat Hybrid Wooseok, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fox Hybrid Seungyoun, Frottage, Gangbang, Human Seungwoo, Hybrids, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Hangyul expected something to happen when he visited fellow bunny hybrid Yohan, but getting fucked by his owners was not what he had in mind.





	thrill of the hunt

"Settle down, bun," Seungwoo admonishes gently, fingers curling around the end of Hangyul's leash.

Hangyul pushes out his bottom lip in a pout, tilting his head to the side so one of his floppy tan ears slides over his face. Seungwoo chokes before rolling his eyes affectionately. Hangyul snickers under his breath but tries to stop his bouncing leg, leaning his head against Seungwoo's shoulder.

He's just excited. Hangyul doesn't know many other bunny hybrids, someone he can gripe to about the unique troubles that comes with having high-maintenance fur and a libido through the roof and no one to take it out on. Okay, that last one is less of a problem, per say. Certainly not for Yohan, who has two owners ready and willing to satisfy his needs. Unfortunately for Hangyul, Seungwoo is pretty busy nowadays, and besides, he's only one human, no match for an active bunny hybrid.

They're on their way to see Yohan, Seungyoun, and Wooseok now, and the minutes seem to drag on forever. It makes it worse that they're taking the bus, which always makes Hangyul's ears and nose itch from all the foreign sounds and smells.

He sighs and buries his face farther into Seungwoo's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of him. Seungwoo raises a hand and strokes over the silky fur of his floppy ears, scratching lightly at the base in the way he knows makes Hangyul absolutely melt.

It's so nice he drifts off for a bit, blinking awake to the sound of Seungwoo's soft voice murmuring "We're here." That perks him up quick, familiar hyper energy rushing through him and pushing his lips into a beaming smile. Seungwoo intertwines their fingers, getting up and giving Hangyul's leash a little tug to make sure he's following. God, Hangyul loves the feeling of his collar wrapped around his neck so much, preening at the ability to wear it out in public, show the world how much he's owned and cared for.

Hangyul nearly skips along the sidewalk, swinging his and Seungwoo's locked hands in the air, can feel Seungwoo's dopey loving smile against his face.

It only takes a few minutes to walk over to their friends' apartment, taking the stairs because Hangyul can't stand staying still in elevators. He's nearly hopping from foot to foot by the time they're knocking on the dooor. Seungwoo smooths his hair back and presses a gentle kiss to one of Hangyul's ears. He stills and stares at the floor, a little bit of pink rising to his cheeks like every time someone does that.

The door opens and Hangyul's gaze whips up, a grin taking over his face when he sees Yohan standing there. The other bunny hybrid's ears are black and pointed upwards unlike Hangyul's floppy ones, twitching as he returns Hangyul's smile.

They move at the same time, trying to out-squeeze each other. Yohan lifts Hangyul up in the air a few inches and he squeaks ungracefully, going when he catches sight of Yohan's owners smiling at them fondly. Yohan always tells him how amazing they are, and Hangyul knows that for himself, they're perfectly sweet and incredibly fun to be around. But Hangyul's used to Seungwoo, a human who smells comfortingly neutral.

Seungyoun is a fox hybrid, Wooseok a cat, and Hangyul can't stop the scraping of his instincts to run away from sharp teeth and the ghost memory yelling at him carnivore, predator, danger. It makes him tingle all over, keeps him jittery and too aware of his own skin. It's... not unpleasant, though. Maybe, just maybe, Hangyul's mind wanders to what those fangs might feel like dragging against the thin, delicate skin of his neck.

His eyes drop to the ground and Yohan smirks knowingly at him. Hangyul mock glares at him, pulling back a little.

All of them migrate to the living room, Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Wooseok catching up while Yohan and Hangyul chatter, sprawled out on the floor, limbs tangled together. Yohan's recently taking up dance lessons, eyes lighting up as he describes how much he likes it. Hangyul used to dance, he doesn't know why he stopped. He'll have to join Yohan.

Hangyul shifts a little bit, that feeling of being around predators still shivering down his spine. That was a mistake, because he knows from experience, just the feeling of his inner thighs rubbing together in a situation like this is enough to make him horny.

He swallows, reaching up to absentmindedly fidgeting with the tip of his ear. Oh no, that just makes it worse. Yohan makes eye contact, smiling knowingly and looking him up and down.

Seungyoun's high voice rises excitedly and Hangyul looks over to see him gesturing about something, pointy orange ears twitching. Moments later the three of them are getting up, Wooseok glancing over at the bunnies and smirking, flashing a bit of fang that makes Hangyul's tail twitch.

Seungwoo crouches next to them, hand automatically resting on Hangyul's hair, rubbing over his ears, the feeling making him squeeze his legs together. "Seungyoun wants us to come check out some new albums he just bought, wanna come with or stay here?" he asks softly. Hangyul shoots a glance at Yohan, an understanding passing between them.

"No, I'll stay out here," he says, trying to make his tone seem as innocent as possible. Seungwoo squints, experienced enough at dealing with him to know when something's a little off, but just nods and turns away again.

The three of them leave for the bedroom, the door clicking shut behind them with an air of finality. Hangyul and Yohan just look at each other for a second before they spring into action, desperate hands grabbing and lips meeting sloppily in the middle. Hangyul whines at the contact, a familiar fire sinking through his blood, the overwhelming urge to just rut up into something firm until the edge is taken off.

Yohan's hands squeeze his shoulders, sliding down to grope his chest muscles. Hangyul moans softly into the kiss, Yohan taking the opportunity to lick into his mouth. His hips buck forward helplessly, tail trembling with how much he needs this.

  
  


Yohan's not in a much better state, their legs wrapping against each other.

Their clothed hips meet in the middle and Yohan jerks into it, the contact burning through the both of them. It's addicting, but nowhere near enough. Hangyul fumbles his hands down to urgently tug Yohan's pants down, breaking the kiss briefly to stare into Yohan's liquid eyes.

Matching his eagerness, Yohan gets his hands on Hangyul's ass, getting in a good squeeze before tugging down his tiny shorts. They immediately pull back to each other like magnets, simultaneously moaning out loud at the feelings of their bare cocks rubbing together.

Their faces are still pressed close, desperate pants warming the air between them as their hips grind and slide against each other. Yohan's sweaty hands slide down the small of Hangyul's back, finding his fluffy tail and running his fingers through the fur. Hangyul whines high in his throat, getting ridiculously wet from the stimulation on his sensitive tail.

Yohan's ears are drooping slightly just like his eyelids, sweet little noises falling from his puffy lips. The leaking precum slicks up the slide between them, the friction just so fucking good that Hangyul can't think about anything, body and instinct taking over as he helplessly ruts into Yohan's body heat.

There's the distant sound of a door opening, Yohan's eyes widening slightly, but that's not nearly enough to stop them after they've found their rhythm.

"What's going on here?" The voice is high and amused, and Hangyul blearily blinks his eyes open and spots Seungyoun smirking, bushy orange tail swishing behind him. Wooseok has an unreadable expression, Seungwoo staring at the bunnies on the floor with wide, shocked eyes.

Embarrassment at getting caught floods through Hangyul's body, combining with that intense prickle of the two predator's gaze on him with the achingly sweet drag of his plump cock against Yohan's. He wants to stop under the scrutinizing gaze but he just can't, can't stop his body from chasing that pleasure.

Footsteps, and Seungyoun is staring down at them, hands on his hips. "We really can't leave you alone for even a minute, huh? Should've known you bunnies couldn't keep away from each other." His tone is hot and condescending, and Hangyul buries his face into Yohan's neck, squeezing his eyes shut. Fuck, he's going to cum soon, even with all the eyes watching.

There's a soft touch on his back and Hangyul raises his head, turning and looking with cloudy eyes at Seungwoo's familiar face. He's definitely still surprised at how much Hangyul's acting out, gaze raking over his flushed skin. His arms wrap gently around Hangyul's shoulders and he tugs him away. Hangyul whines and tries to cling to Yohan, grumbling at the loss of contact.

Seungwoo shushes him gently, patting his silky ears, which just makes Hangyul's hips grind up into nothing. It's Wooseok that goes to Yohan, claws teasing over the sensitive skin of his stomach and making the bunny go wide-eyed and shivery in his hold. Seungwoo matches the action, splaying a hand under Hangyul's shirt and rubbing over his abs, the touch too teasing for how close he is.

"I didn't know you were that desperate, baby," Seungwoo murmurs into his ear. Hangyul squirms slightly, ears twitching as he watches Seungyoun watch him. He and Seungwoo don't really have a regular sexual relationship, it's just not how they are. Hangyul does just fine with his copious collection of vibrating dildos.

But now, with Seungwoo's strong, pretty fingers sweeping across his skin, Hangyul is considering changing that. He can't think about it too much in depth, though, mind put on a sharp edge by his instincts prickling under Wooseok and Seungyoun's gazes. He can't get over it, can't get over the thoughts of sharp fangs sending his senses into overdrive.

Yohan looks just as much of a mess as he is, eyes glistening with unshed tears, ears twitching as Wooseok whispers something in his ears. Seungyoun strolls over to Hangyul, hands in his pockets. Hangyul suddenly feels incredibly self-conscious, reaching down and tugging the lower half of his shirt down to cover himself.

Seungyoun leans up into Hangyul's space, grinning to reveal his pointed canines. Hangyul's ears press flat against his head, shrinking back into Seungwoo's chest as that primal fear creeps into him. It zips through his blood, makes his aching erection throb visibly under his thin shirt. Seungyoun stares down at it, and Hangyul squirms, cheeks flushing with the exposure.

Seungwoo makes eye contact with Seungyoun over Hangyul's head, something passing between them. He noses up against Hangyul's ear, breath ghosting over one of his silky ears. "You want him?" It's a simple question, but Hangyul picks up on the serious undertone, knows that he's making sure he's okay with all this.

"Y-yeah, I do," he gets out, voice embarrassingly breathy. Seungwoo doesn't answer, doesn't give any warning before he's unwrapping his arms from around him and lightly shoving him forward. He stumbles forward, surprised, and before he knows it he's falling into Seungyoun's waiting eyes, whole body shivering as he stares up into his face. God, he feels like he's about to be eaten alive, and he wants more.

Seungyoun pouts condescendingly down at him, fingertips curling around Hangyul's collar and tugging so he has to look up. Hangyul gulps slowly, twitching all over in anticipation. "Naughty bunnies just so horny you can't help yourselves, hm? Guess we need to teach you a little lesson." Hangyul feels so, so small, can't do anything but try not to cower obviously.

Seungyoun smirks, eyes crinkling up too sweetly for how he makes Hangyul feel, shooting a glance over to Wooseok and Yohan. Then his hands close around the end of Hangyul's leash and he really goes blank, allowing himself to be tugged along into the bedroom.

He glances helplessly once more at Seungwoo, who only smiles softly at him and settles into the chair in the corner of the room. Seungyoun tugs playfully at the leash and Hangyul obediently turns back to him, shivering at the way the restraint feels.

Seungyoun looks back and forth between him and Yohan, contemplative. "You two, get on the bed. I wanna see you finish what you started." Hangyul gulps, raising his eyes over to see Yohan, looking beautiful with Wooseok's hands possessively clasped in a loose hold around his neck.

Wooseok gives him a little push and Yohan looks back once before obediently crawling onto the bed, rolling onto his back. His skin is flushed pink, loose shirt rucked above his stomach and lean legs on display. Hangyul makes a little noise in the back of his throat at the sight of him all laid out like that. Seungyoun chuckles quietly and nudges him over.

Hangyul goes willingly, ears flopping down over his eyes. Yohan stares at him, plumped bottom lip caught between his teeth, and excitement overrides the tension in Hangyul's body. His instincts are still raised, he can't forget the presence of the two predators in the room, but none of that will hold him back.

He scrambles the last few inches, holding himself above Yohan's body by his forearms. He casts a last glance behind him, not quite knowing what he's looking for. Seungwoo notices from his comfortable spot in the corner, eyes darker than he's ever seen them. "Oh, looking for permission? You're so adorable, bun, go ahead."

Hangyul breathes out steady and lowers himself down, whimpering softly at the renewed contact. He goes slower this time, shuddering as Yohan moves up into him, heated skin sliding against each other. He's been waiting too long, usually gets himself off quick and easy a few times in a row, so this is slow for him. The different pace is hot, though, the air around them humid and sweltering with the force of all the gazes on them.

"Gyul," Yohan moans low, legs hooking over Hangyul's back and rutting harder up into him. He can't respond, mouth hanging open in a pant, forehead resting on the other hybrid's chest. Fuck, he's going to cum soon, right in front of everyone.

He's close, leaking precum all over Yohan's hip, when the bed dips. He knows who it is by the way his spine stiffens involuntarily, adrenaline pumping through his blood, but he can't stop, sinking his teeth into Yohan's chest and hips stuttering forward as he cums all over their bellies.

Yohan whimpers at the bite, rutting up into the slick junction of their bodies until he follows shortly after. Hangyul's body doesn't start to relax as it usually does, body still stretched taut with anticipation. Seungyoun's hand slides over his thick thigh, squeezing lightly. He can obviously tell how his presence is scraping over Hangyul's nerves. "I didn't say you could stop, did I?"

Hangyul shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut, still trying to regain his breath. Yohan reaches up and curls a hand around the back of his neck, a determined edge in his cloudy eyes. He could never have dreamed of being in a situation like this, and a pressing need is already starting to build in his gut again.

He does as he's told, lowering his hips back down and wincing at the wet mess and oversensitivity. Rabbit hybrids may not have much of refractory period, but it's only been a minute. Yohan blubbers quietly, yanking Hangyul down to sloppily lick into his mouth.

It's almost easier to get into a rhythm this time, the slide of their bodies together wet and easy and frantic, and for once Hangyul's grateful for his constant sex drive as long as he's got someone to take it out on. Yohan's hands have slid up to his hair, fingers roughly stroking at the base of his velvety ears. Hangyul swallows and pushes his head up into the contact, silently asking for more.

Then there's new contact, hands landing on the backs of his thighs and digging in, making his legs tremble and give out under him, every inch of his skin hot and sticky from sweat and his own release. Seungyoun's hands slide upward from his thighs to his ass, only staying there for a second before moving to his tail.

No one ever touches Hangyul's tail. Seungwoo always ruffles his hair and pets his ears, but there's never really an occasion for his tail to be touched. So he's not expecting the way his brain nearly blanks out the second Seungyoun's fingers connect, mouth dropping open but no sound coming out, hips shuddering between pushing back into the touch and forward into Yohan.

Seungyoun hums, pleased at the reaction, and wraps his hand around Hangyul's tail, thumb rubbing over the soft fur. "Hahh... oh fuck!" Hangyul spits out, fingers curling in the sheets nearly hard enough to tear.

"Sensitive?" Seungyoun says, voice light and mocking as he twists his palm just to see Hangyul writhe helplessly. Thankfully he doesn't keep torturing Hangyul for long, sliding his hands back down to his ass. He doesn't give him too long a break, though, leaning down and pressing up close. The tips of his pointed ears brush against Hangyul's skin, a soft contrast to the searing hot touch of Seungyoun's tongue swiping over him.

Fuck, it's not going to be long before he cums again already, body assaulted on all ends. Seungyoun hums happily, nails digging into the shuddering muscle of Hangyu's thighs as his tongue works wonders.

It's almost embarrassing how quick Hangyul can feel himself start leaking slick. Most hybrids don't at all, and it does take quite a bit of stimulation for it to start, but here he is, spread wide and helpless on Seungyoun's tongue. He makes a noise of surprise when the taste of Hangyul's sweet slick hits, tonguefucking him with renewed fervor.

It's way too much, Hangyul can't even process what's going on anymore, the helpless jerking of his hips into the contact at both sides totally out of his control. He tries to raise his head, arms like jelly, and his eyes land on Yohan, eyes closed and lips open and wet, looking nearly unconscious but for the constant movement of his body under Hangyul's.

Seungyoun fucks his tongue further into his body, chasing the sweet slick dribbling out of him. Hangyul's arms give out, sweaty chest sliding against Yohan's front and making him whine. His head is fuzzy, nothing but the thick waves of pleasure washing over him. "S-seungyoun!" he whines, voice going higher than it ever has at the slick movement of his tongue. He's going to fucking cum again, throbbing cock sliding against the heated, wet skin of Yohan's hip.

This time his entire body shudders and jerks with his orgasm, drawn out long until he's shaking and drooling. "Hangyul," Yohan whimpers, eyes still shut, hands helplessly grasping at his hair. Hangyul can't find his voice to respond, reaching down to squeeze Yohan's chest muscles, thumbs swiping over his nipples.

Seungyoun pulls back, absentmindedly petting over Hangyul's heated skin as he turns around and murmurs something too quiet to hear. He can identify Seungwoo's soft laugh, thought, the reminder that his beloved owner is seeing him out of it like this only heightening his senses.

Another weight added to the bed and Hangyul looks up through bleary eyes, met with the sight of a quickly swishing tail. At Wooseok's presence Yohan squeaks loudly, eyes flying open and trying to stay still and obedient. Wooseok stares down at the two of them, lips pulled up in a wry smile so condescending it shoots right to spark over Hangyul's nerves.

"Pathetic little bunnies," Wooseok sighs almost wistfully, ears flicking as he reaches down and tugs on one of Yohan's ears. He watches impassively as Yohan chokes, hips stuttering and eyes rolling up into his skull as he cums for the second time. "You might be cute if you weren't so  _ messy _ ." It really is an absolute mess between them, sticky and squelching every time they move. Part of Hangyul revels in it, knowing their scents will be all over each other after this.

Now that Seungyoun's mouth isn't on him anymore, the slick leaking out of him is dribbling down in warm trails, scooped up by slender fingers and roughly shoved back into his hole. The force of it shoves Hangyul's body forward a little, and before he can respond there's a hand around his jaw, gentle but commanding. He stares up at Wooseok, nearly shivering at the way this feels, the helpless prey cowering under a sharp-toothed predator.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" Wooseok hums in his sweet, smooth voice, and Hangyul shakes his head as much as he can, vision blurring with unshed tears. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do, he can't think at all, not with the way his stomach is churning at the press of Seungyoun's fingers inside of him and Wooseok's sharp gaze.

Barely sparing a glance to Yohan's damp, pleading eyes below, Wooseok positions himself on the bed, kneeling over Yohan's chest, eyes meeting Seungyoun over Hangyul's body. Something passes silently between them, the fingers on Hangyul's jaw tightening slightly.

"Who said you could stop moving, bun? Come on, we're spoiling you, letting you rub your useless cock while we stuff you at both ends." Seungyoun’s words are accompanied by a sharp little twist of movement inside of him, making Hangyul's lips press shut and eyes widen. He swallows and obediently starts moving yet again, but he's starting to feel raw all over, muscles so tired all he can do is weakly shift a couple inches forward and back.

Seungyoun rubs his flank to tell him that he's doing enough, sliding his fingers out as Wooseok rubs the side of Hangyul's jaw to coax his mouth open. His wide eyes flick up to meet Wooseok's calm expression, realizing what they're about to do. Fuck, they're going to destroy him, more than they already have, and he couldn't be more thankful.

Hangyul opens his mouth wider, tongue sliding out of his mouth eagerly. Wooseok huffs out a laugh, index finger shifting over to press down on his pink tongue. With his other hand, he shoves down his loose pants, the fabric falling down right onto Yohan's face. Wooseok laughs full out at the muffled complaint the bunny hybrid makes, not bothering to move the clothes away. "Poor bunny, all starved for attention. Doesn't fool me, I know you love it."

Yohan's responding whine is muffled but still audible under the sound of Wooseok's fist sliding slick and hot over his erection. Hangyul eyes it, drool pooling around the finger in his mouth. At the same time as Wooseok is pressing closer, there's a pair of hands pressing indents into Hangyul's hips, warm flesh brushing against his twitching hole.

Wooseok slides his finger out with a hard flick to Hangyul's bottom lip, guiding the head of his cock to rest on the tip of his tongue. Both of them pause for a moment, long enough for his tail to start twitching with impatience. He's almost about to complain about it when the both of them move at the same time, and there's nothing else he can do but try and hold on for dear life.

It's been so long since he's had anything but toys inside him, and now he really is stuffed on both ends, clenching slick and tight around Seungyoun's cock inside him while his throat desperately works around Wooseok, trying not to choke. There's a moment where his body struggles, not knowing how to take everything that's going on, and then there's gentle fingers tugging at his collar and he just... starts to blank.

Any coherence he's retained is slowly drifting away, replaced by a steady soft press of white noise lighting him up with euphoria. The tension seeps out of his body, every touch against him like a slow tidal wave sweeping over.

The soft caresses against his waist and jaw are a grounding point compared to the hot fire licking through his veins. "Aww, bun's really out of it, isn't he?" Seungyoun coos distantly, shifting just a little bit that still sends a hot shudder through Hangyul's body. A thumb comes up and wipes away the tears he didn't know was leaking out.

Hangyul breathes through his nose and finds the presence to start sucking gently around Wooseok's cock, tonguing the salty skin and incredibly pleased at the responding moan he gets. There's nothing he can do but lay there and take in when they both start moving, pinned down and surrounded by heat and sweat and pleasure.

He's leaking so much slick by now that the slide of Seungyoun's thick weight inside of him is so smooth it makes his teeth ache. He can't let out any real noises like this, mouth stuffed full and occupied by trying not to choke, and it builds in his chest, spilling out of him in a fresh stream of tears.

There's more soft murmuring above him, a quiet laugh that he knows is because of him. Seungyoun's movements pick up, still agonizingly slow but  _ hard _ . Wooseok's fingers rub little circles in the corners of his jaw, not minding the drool and tears covering his face.

Weak fingers curl around Hangyul's arm, and Wooseok laughs softly. "Poor Yohannie, so needy for attention. Give him some for me, Gyul." Hangyul swallows, trying to keep his breath even though Wooseok isn't letting up on his movements one bit.

His raises his shaky hands, blind from the tears and body blocking his view, fumbling until his fingers hit warm skin. "H-hangyul!" Yohan whimpers, his usually steady voice fractured and weak in a way that makes something deep inside him purr in satisfaction. He feels around more, realizes that's an ear he's touching. If he could actually think right now, this would be a perfect opportunity to take advantage of.

Instead, he moves further down, attracted to the slick wet heat of Yohan's plump lips, which automatically close around his fingers. His other hand wiggles down between them, not even fazed by the mess of cooling cum inbetween their stomachs. His hand is just big enough to fit mostly around the both of them, a sharp mix of pleasure and pain from the sheer overstimulation. Yohan writhes at the direct contact, fingers gripping Hangyul's arm hard enough to bruise.

Seungyoun's nails are still biting into Hangyul's hips, shunting his body forward slightly at every thrust. He's close, so close, and Hangyul makes the mistake of shifting just a little. The tip of Seungyoun's cock slides just tantalizingly right against his prostate, and he chokes, swallowing frantically around Wooseok to stop himself from gagging.

Fuck, he can't take this for much longer, feeling just so much everywhere there's a good chance he'll do something like black out soon. Seungyoun doesn't let up in the slightest, keeping at that same angle with obvious glee, voice still infuriatingly coherent as he teases Seungwoo.

Even just five minutes ago, it seemed like a monumental effort to reach the edge for a third time. He might gave a high sex drive but alone, getting off was always quick and easy and often, not drawn out with no break inbetween until every inch of his skin feels trembly and raw. He's getting there anyway, rough palm sliding clumsily against himself and Yohan, desperate and messy and just on the side of painful.

Wooseok's hands slide from their steadying positions on his jaw up into his hair, and then without warning, smoothing right around the base of his ears. That's it, his poor short-circuited brain isn't going to be able to recover from this. Thankfully, Wooseok takes mercy on him, sliding out of his mouth to give him room to desperately gasp for air as his third orgasm hits him hard. He can distantly hear his own weak sobs, feeling nothing but the rush of endorphins taking over his body, ears nearly ringing with it.

All the energy leeches out of him, leaving him a boneless, sweaty, twitching mess of barely aware goop. He twitches his fingers slightly, registering the warm body against his as Yohan shudders through his own orgasm. Hangyul can distantly feel Seungyoun sliding out, rubbing his thigh gently as if in apology for leaving him uncomfortably empty.

Wooseok lets him have a little break, watching him regain his breath and eyes slide shut, before grabbing his chin again. He leans down, voice smooth and quiet and not unaffected. "Don't worry, you can go to sleep in a little bit. Right now, be a good bun and let hyung fuck your mouth, mmkay?"

Hangyul can't respond with anything but a tiny nod, completely slack. Wooseok doesn't seem to mind, one hand fitting around his neck and manhandling him in place. It's almost comforting to have the weight of his cock slide back into Hangyul's open mouth, the familiar weight and gratifying reactions. He's too tired to really do anything but that doesn't seem to be a problem either with the way Wooseok immediately starts fucking his throat, shallowly at first.

Hangyul closes his eyes and lets himself be used, mustering the energy to suck as best he can. Wooseok coos softly at him and pets his hair, considerately avoiding his sensitive ears. The gentle touch is a harsh contrast to the way his hips are picking up speed, going so far it distends his throat a little until he fucks in and cums straight down Hangyul's throat.

He swallows obediently, humming dazedly. There's still absolutely nothing going on in his mind, blissfully free from any annoying thoughts or obligations. All he has to do is lay here and melt, knowing everything will be fine. Wooseok drops down flat across his sweaty body, tail flicking lazily in the air and softly panting. He reaches out and smooths Yohan's sweaty hair out of his face, watching his eyes flutter open.

"You okay?" Yohan blinks, seemingly more coherent than Hangyul is.

His voice is croaky but he still manages to crack a little smile. "I'm fine, hyung. You know what I like." That's certainly true.

Hangyul mumbles under his breath when Wooseok scoots back on the bed and hauls him up in a sitting position, but opens his eyes when he's told. He blinks tiredly up at Wooseok, who just twitches an ear and points. Hangyul has to squint, but he can make out the chair in the corner of the room, the distinct shape of Seungyoun's bushy tail, the edges of Seungwoo's broad shoulders.

Somehow he had never thought of it before, but the idea of the two of them together is unbelievably appealing. The realization sinks slow into his slugging mind, that his beloved owner had seen every bit of him getting fucking wrecked.

He'll definitely be mortified later, but now all he does is rest his head on Wooseok's thin chest and let his eyes slip closed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
